Lirael
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: A poem (soon to be a collection) about Lirael and her life...slight angst ending
1. Default Chapter

Lirael  
  
The signs, I know them  
I see them in my sleep  
The never stopping rush  
Of the Ratterlin, wide and deep  
  
An Abhorson, that I am  
The dead may rise to meet me  
But I can never run away  
From what I was born to be  
  
The tools I was given  
Seven bells at my call  
The river of death will pull me  
But I will never fall  
I face the dead  
Saraneth heavy in my hand  
I look at all the blackness  
The dead covering the land  
If I could find the courage  
Like Sabriel long ago  
I could send all the dead  
Into Death, this I know  
Sam is by my side  
The Dog right behind  
Mogget somewhere far ahead  
I'll catch him when I have time  
  
I fought Orannis  
I fought Chlorr  
I am Abhorsen  
But I want more  
I want to travel everywhere  
In all lakes, I want to swim  
I want to walk anywhere  
Until the light grows dim  
  
I have one last wish  
Nick, take my hand  
I am dying, now  
And I'll miss the land  
My wish is not  
That I could See  
No, just please  
Remember Me  
  
Each Zigzaggedy line indicates a jump in time..  
Before Orannis  
After Orannis  
And  
On Deathbed  
REVIEW 


	2. Orannis

Orannis  
  
I will be free  
From these bounds  
Come my servants  
My horn will sound  
  
That girl will now  
The meaning of pain  
That boy will feel  
The knives of shame  
  
Though she wields the seven bells  
They cannot bind me, anew  
The blood has watered down  
They are missing a Shiner, too.  
  
Hedge don't fail me  
Bring me this 'Nicholas'  
There is the metal shard  
Wait- he's not the prince?!  
  
Hedge you stupid  
You act as if you're dead  
The ninth gate is calling  
Remember what I said  
  
Beware the seven bells  
Beware the metal's call  
For it will be your dying day  
When Orannis falls 


	3. Mogget

Mogget  
  
Fish and Fowl  
Tasty food  
Victuals will always  
Brighten my mood  
  
Ranna holds me fast  
The bell ever calling  
I hold the clapper steady  
With the fate that I am stalling  
  
Orannis stands against us  
Hedge and Chlorr too  
How can we ever survive?  
What will Lirael do?  
  
The fish are leaping  
A dawn is making  
Orannis here we come  
With seven bells for the breaking  
  
Many sorrys for the short poem.. the 4th stanza was so fitting to be an  
end.  
R&R! Thanks  
Ciao  
Toki 


	4. Sam

Sam  
  
When will I find my strength,  
To battle the angry dead?  
When will I find hope  
In what has been done or said?  
  
They tell me I'm Abhorsen.  
And it is my destiny.  
I am weak and cowardly  
So why did they pick me?  
  
What good am I to Lirael  
I am always in the way.  
She is my aunt and  
It must stay this way.  
  
Please don't fear  
Please don't cry  
Through it all  
You'll be alright.  
Sure, Nick is dead  
But we're together  
Orannis is gone  
It brought us thither.  
You have a family  
As my mother's sis  
Nick's awakening  
With the Dog's kiss  
I still have not  
Found my place  
What use am I?  
In life's race?  
Lirael's In Waiting  
Nick is free  
Mom's alive  
But what of me?  
I sit back and look  
At this world I love  
I smile at the clouds:  
The sky far above  
I am a man, now  
I'm called wallmaker  
What does that title mean?  
Can I wake her?  
Lirael, don't sleep  
I'll find the cure  
Sit back and rest  
Beneath your coat of fur.  
You will not die  
I will not let you  
I'll find a way  
That I'll do.  
Help her now,  
God in heaven  
Save my aunt  
Save my friend.  
  
TO MY READERS:  
Hello its Tuesday June 29, 2004  
What's up? This is Toki back with a new poem. Yup!  
Thanks for all the sweet reviews I got. Anymore Ideas on poems?  
Ive done Lirael, Orannis, Mogget (as Promised/Requested) and Sam.  
I could do one on sabriel.  
Hmm.  
I'm gonna write a story about the seven bells breaking and how  
Sam/Lirael/Nicholas/Mogget team up to search for the new seven.  
Interested?  
I think I'll get started on that now!  
Toodle-oo!!  
Toki 


	5. Sabriel

Lirael Poem #4  
  
Sabriel (yes!)  
  
I grew up quiet  
A lonely child  
I was pale and tall but  
I was strong and wild  
  
I got the seven bells  
From my Abhorsen Pa  
I've heard Astarael sing  
And destruction is what I saw  
  
I, too, stood against Orannis  
Saraneth heavy in my hand  
The dead fear my name  
They know this is my land  
  
And now I have a sister  
Quite a strong one too  
A pygmy Clayr is what I've heard  
An Abhorsen born anew  
  
My son is a Wallmaker  
My sister, an Abhorson  
Hedge came in their time  
Dang, I missed the fun  
  
I'll die a happy woman  
Surrounded by family  
Its very ironic that  
I started out lonely.  
  
R&R I need ideas for more people to do.... 


	6. Torrigan called Touchstone

Lirael Poem # 6  
  
Torrigan, Called Touchstone  
  
My past, its haunting  
Destroying the light  
Forever I will try to win  
And battle with all my might  
  
A tall girl is beside me  
She is my wife and she stands strong  
We will fight the dead together  
The power of the bells' song  
  
I am King,  
But what does it mean?  
I think these storms  
Are not what they seem.  
  
Orannis you challenge  
The kingdom of old?  
Are you afraid we'll tell  
What secrets you hold?  
  
Yes, hemispheres  
We know you're strong  
We also know your weakness  
We have known it all along.  
  
It's a girl, orphaned and lost  
Hope and light and no despair  
A girl cast out, sent away  
By the Clayr  
  
Remembrancer and Abhorson  
You fear them, Orannis  
And they will destroy you  
Something's amiss?  
  
Be warned, you mortals  
For if he is free  
The world will die  
Don't you see?  
  
I am Touchstone  
No longer afraid  
I will stand up  
My power arrayed

There will be no death  
There will be peace  
I will unite the world  
The hate will cease

So speak I  
On the last day of my life  
I have run out of time  
There is still strife

Sam, take up my sword  
I am fading fast  
Continue my dream  
For it will ease the past.

Ironic dontcha think? That Touchstone would think giving peace and  
destroying the dead would ease his past. I think it would.  
Hm..wasn't my best. Even if you haven't read Flame of Recca go to the Anime  
section of go under flame of recca and read my series of poems  
called Fuuko's Soliloquy! If I get some reviews on that I will update this  
faster!!  
Especially read Requiem (Reprise) That is my favorite along with the other  
Requiem.  
Yay!  
More poems on the way!


	7. Lirael

Lirael Poem #5 ( I stink at Chapter numbers!)

Lirael (I think I have done her before...whoops)

I have seen the Ninth Gate

I have seen my Star

I have heard its call

Into Death I've traveled far

It wasn't my time

It let me go

I still have much to do

I still have much to grow

I have yet to love

To sacrifice for someone I know

I have yet to taste despair

I've never gone that low

I've beaten Orannis back

And sealed it with the words

Will there be other dead?

Other Hedges? Other Chlorrs?

Or is it my time now?

Have I used my life

For the greater purpose?

Will there be other strife?

Does this world need me

Now that Orannis is gone?

Will I live to see

Another day? Another dawn?

Or will the river claim me

As its long-sought prize?

A wise person once told me

That every person dies

It is the way of life

The way the whole world turns

I will have no forgotten thoughts

No regrets and no concerns

When it is my time

I will go without a cry

Because I know everyone

Has a time to die

AFTERWARD:

Okay, fans. Here's the deal. I have been grounded indefinitely so I am mailing a floppy disk with my stories to my friend who will send them. So you will be getting stories in large clumps not like one every other day like I used to do it. Please bear with me. I cannot get reviews but if you want, review shukuchi's stuff and put a PS about me, she'll tell me it. Shukuchi is my friend who is sending the stuff. That is her account.

PS Read her stuff!!!

PPS Review her stuff

PPPS I love you all, even though I don't know you, getting reviews really brightens my otherwise normally depressive days. I will be able to check email occasionally so still review, kay?

Ciao!

Toki


	8. Astarael

Astarael 

Lirael Poem #6

I cannot remember

Did I ever ask?

I did not want

To be given this task

My Spirit bound

To a silver bell

A heart to break

A soul to sell

We bound Orannis

The Six and I

Seven wards of magic

We bound It by

Astarael the Sorrowful

My song is death

I am fatal

My voice, my breath

But my spirit lingers on

Unto ages and ages past

There isn't any of the Seven left

Is there? I am the last...

Now I feel the call

The wind is shifting yet again

Orannis is unleashed

No seven to defend

A little girl wields my melody

And it runs in her veins

She has lived a sad life

So my power she will gain

Come, Lirael

Hear my song

You have my blessing

And I'm coming along

I am that large bell

Right there by your waist

The last bell on the bandolier

And Orannis I have faced

Lirael, don't forget me

Ring my bell and do not cry

I will not let you fade

For Astarael will never die.

AFTERWARD:

Hey! Think about it...! What is it implying? Like, duh! Since Lirael took on Astarael's name, perhaps she will have to linger on. Poor Lirael, and poor Astarael. Wah!!


	9. Chlorr

Chlorr

There is my secret  
A story from old  
When my eyes were dark  
And my hair a shining gold

I was Abhorsen  
Long ago  
A fact so many  
Do not know

I was the greatest  
Of all of them  
I sought destruction  
I murdered mayhem

Then a knowledge  
Came to my mind  
There are more dead  
Than the Abhorsen 'kind'

It's a losing battle  
I told everyone  
I became a greater dead  
Killed by Abhorsen

I'm back now  
All should fear my wrath  
For I'm Chlorr the dead  
And you're in my path

* * *

Hee. Typical bad guy. Hahahah the power of an imagination

RR


	10. Ranna

Soft singing waves

Caress my hair

O to sail all day

Without a care

The sea salt

Sticks to my skin

I see the mighty

Ratterlin

No worries right now

About the dead

About my past

Or what I've said

The water washes

All that to sea

With a sloshing

Melody

It puts the bravest

To sleep with its song

Why not join in the crowd

And come along?

For I am Ranna

A lullaby

A soft singing voice

A smile, a sigh.

I have no regrets

To what I was bound

For I know one day  
I will be found.

AFTERWARD:

Hey, As requested I wrote a Ranna poem. Please review!


	11. Saraneth

* * *

Lirael Poem

Saraneth

* * *

Long steel chains  
And a stalwart wall  
A binding of strength  
That will never fall

Strength in power  
Strength in song  
Soldiers in mail  
Live for long

Deep drums  
And high pitched bells  
A dead spy  
Never tells

Saraneth I'm called  
I'm part of the seven  
We made the charter  
Way back when

I'm mortal like most  
So I do not care  
I'm bound to a bell  
-A minor fare

My life has passed  
Its time to go  
I'll join the others  
Without woe

Abhorsens will come  
To fight in my stead  
Now its their job  
To bind the dead

I'll help them as I please  
I'm the strongest by far  
Like a wave on the beach  
And a distant star

Boy im disappointed...No reviews!!! SIGH


	12. Random

Lirael Poem

WARNING: random poem to no one in particular

When spiderwebs did dewdrops don  
And the darkest hours of night were gone  
While land was painted celadon  
Morning rose to shattered dawn

Carried through the paths of time  
To rest in nests of down sublime  
Wind bells in gardens softly chime  
Smelling of lemon-balm and time

A painter blue did the heavens he dye  
In which angels of white did sigh  
Hope lay in torrid wait to fly  
Till dawn's light then darkness die...


	13. Dyrim

Dyrim

Gossip feeds a rumor  
Rumors bring down kings  
Mountains fall to whispers  
Stories will bards sing

Incanted spells  
Conquer dead  
Learn-ed words  
Are spoke and read

Dyrim I am called  
For that is what I am  
I bang and clang  
And slam and bam

My raucous sound  
Hurts dead ears  
I mute all those  
My sound they hear

I'm bound to those  
Whose power they speak  
Not to the frail  
Whose voices are weak

I'm going now to sing my way  
Past the stars in melodies  
My song will travel far  
Past the caves and past the seas

Blargh

That was bad. Just about the worst poem ive ever written


End file.
